gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Jakowski
American |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises Blaine County Talk Radio |voice = David Mogentale |aka = Ron Ronnie Nervous Ron |vehicles = Velum (GTA Online) Blazer |businesses = Accountant (formerly) CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises Host of Blaine County Radio Community Hour |weapons=Pistol}} Ronald "Ron" Jakowski is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and deuteragonist to Trevor Philips in Grand Theft Auto V. He is also a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. Ron Jakowski is a paranoid conspiracy theorist, entrepreneur, and podcaster. He is an associate and neighbour of Trevor Philips, CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises, and the host of a podcast during the Blaine County Radio Community Hour on Blaine County Talk Radio. History Background Ronald Jakowski was possibly born in the Midwestern United States and previously worked as an accountant. He was previously happily married before his "best friend" Trevor Philips entered his life. Trevor convinced him that his wife was only holding him back in life. Ron was kicked out by his wife and they divorced, with Ron deep in debt because he is still paying settlement fees to her. He then began to obsess over conspiracy theories and began working for Trevor as CEO of Trevor Philips Enterprises. On his radio show, Ron mentions that he is working with drone-blocking technology. Events of GTA Online Ron is first seen with Trevor when he meets the Online Protagonist. He then gives the Player missions for Trevor, occasionally calling to remind the Player about Crate Drops. He is later seen helping Trevor in Series A Funding often being the person the Crew meets at the end of each setup mission, he also provides information to the crew through Earpieces during some of the missions. He is then seen briefly in the Finale, informing the Crew of the Gangs incoming attack on Trevor. Events of GTA V Ron is first seen trying to calm down Johnny Klebitz while he is angrily heading towards Trevor's trailer. However, the efforts of Ron and Wade Hebert could not prevent Trevor from murdering Johnny. The three men get into Trevor's Bodhi to drive towards The Lost MC's location in Grapeseed. Once there, they confront and threaten Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons. This causes the two bikers to ride back to Stab City to warn the other Lost members, but Trevor kills them en route. Eventually, the trio arrive at The Range, the Lost's headquarters. Ron waits in Trevor's truck while Trevor kills the bikers. After the bikers are killed, Ron and Trevor drive towards Ortega's trailer. Trevor rams Ortega's trailer into the river, before either killing or sparing Ortega. A few days later, some members of The Lost ransack Trevor's Trailer in retaliation for Johnny's murder. Following this, Trevor decides to wipe out The Lost's presence in Blaine County. Ron assists him in taking over the Sandy Shores Airfield. Trevor orders Ron to be on the lookout in a water tower. After Trevor "buys" a Sniper Rifle, Ron takes his Blazer and sneaks into the airfield undetected, thanks to Trevor's sniping. Ron places explosives on the gas tank and it explodes. The duo fly off in two aeroplanes and deliver the guns to their Mexican contact, before landing at McKenzie Field. After Wade discovers Michael Townley's whereabouts in Los Santos, Trevor puts Ron in temporary charge of Trevor Philips Enterprises while he and Wade are in Los Santos. Ron remains in Sandy Shores and runs the business during Trevor's absence. While Trevor is in Los Santos, Ron occasionally contacts Trevor asking for advice and to inform Trevor that some Chinese men have been surveying Trevor's trailer and his meth lab. Trevor can also call Ron on occasion to ask him about the business. After working with Martin Madrazo, kidnapping his wife and being exiled from Los Santos, Trevor finally returns to Sandy Shores with Michael and he starts working with Ron again. While Trevor was away, Ron says that he has been monitoring chatter and tapping into Merryweather networks to collect information about them. Trevor uses this information to "intercept" a Merryweather weapons plane and later derailing a Merryweather train carrying precious goods. Ron also interacts with Michael for the first time during his stay in Sandy Shores, when they can be seen discussing Ron's paranoia in one switch scene, and the player can speak to Ron while controlling Michael using the interact button, although Ron will respond by insulting Michael. After Trevor returns to Los Santos, Ron is only heard again in two missions. The first is in Bury the Hatchet if the player starts the mission using Trevor, where Trevor asks Ron to prepare a plane for him to go to North Yankton. The other depends of the player's choice at the end of the game. Ending A= Ron sends an e-mail message to Michael saying that he can't believe he killed Trevor, and that thanks to him he lost everything he had, his best friend and the business they developed. Ron insults Michael, who treats his email as "spam" and tells Ron not to contact him again. |-| Ending B or C= Ron sends a text message to Trevor informing him that he has left a gift to him by his trailer. During the mission The Third Way, if the player switches to Trevor while the protagonists are driving towards their targets, Trevor will call Ron to inform him that Trevor Philips Enterprises' future looks good, since they have more money coming in and that the "Chinese problem" will soon be taken care of. Ron appears optimistic after hearing this. During and after the storyline, Ron can often be found outside Trevor's trailer, spouting random conspiracy theories or training his aim by shooting tin cans. He can also be found inside the trailer listening to a radio through headphones. If the player interacts with Ron as Trevor, he will insult Ron for how "useless" he is. If the player interacts with Ron as Michael, he will call him "Trevor's weird friend". Franklin cannot interact with Ron as they do not meet during the story. Character Personality Rockstar describes Ron by saying "if his best buddy Trevor Philips is like a shark, Ron is like a remora", who is "paranoid but terrified" of Trevor. Ron describes himself as a "independent thinker" who lives in Sandy Shores to be "away from the man". This has resulted in Ron becoming very paranoid, constantly worrying about government surveillance, such as wiretapping cellphones, or various other conspiracies. This can be seen multiple times during the storyline, like when he claims that the military or FIB sent a drone to spy on him and Trevor due to their arms dealing or when he is found outside Trevor's Trailer using a device to locate alien frequencies. He is an unlikely friend of Trevor but as said above, he is terrified of him and so goes to great lengths to appease him whenever he can, such as when he let Trevor bully him into giving up his share of the profits of an arms dealing job the two carried out, especially if Trevor is close to losing his very short temper. Trevor describes Ron as a "conspiracy theorist", which fits with his paranoia. Despite Ron's timidness, he acts as a sort of henchman for Trevor and helps him with missions such as sneaking around the Lost MC's base to plant explosives while Trevor watches and covers him through a sniper scope, which indicates a level of trust between them, and when Trevor introduces Ron to Michael, he describes Ron as "very loyal" and "dependable". Ron, due to trying to appease Trevor whenever he can, will always agree with Trevor even when the latter insults him or his conspiracy theories, making him something of a "yes man". Despite his fear, he seems to genuinely look up to Trevor, even with Trevor often threatening him with violence. This concern can be seen in the mission Derailed, where Ron admits to Michael that Trevor is indeed a "bad person", but he does have a "sensitive side". Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Mr. Philips * Nervous Ron (Boss) * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port (Voice) * Minor Turbulence (Boss) * Derailed (Boss) * Bury the Hatchet (Voice, only if started by Trevor) * Something Sensible (Option A/Post-mission message) * The Time's Come (Option B/Post-mission message) * The Third Way (Option C/Voice, only if the player switches to Trevor) ;GTA Online * Romance Isn't Dead (Boss) * Fueling the Flames (Boss) * Turbine Carbine (Boss) * Daemon Run (Boss) * Base Invaders (Boss) * Crank Up the Volume (Boss) * A Boat in the Bay (Boss) * Wet Workers (Boss) * Landing Gear (Boss) ;Heists * Series A - Coke (Boss) * Series A - Trash Truck (Boss) * Series A - Bikers (Boss) * Series A - Weed (Boss) * Series A - Steal Meth (Boss) * Series A Funding (Boss) Services (GTA Online) Gallery NervousRon-GTAV.jpg|Official artwork. Ron.jpg|Ron practicing shooting. Ron-NoHat-GTAV.jpg|Ron without his hat and glasses. Ron-GTAV-Home.jpg|Ron's trailer. Beta-Ron-GTAV.jpg|Beta Ron without his red shirt as seen in a second trailer. TrevorPhilipsEnterprises-GTAO.jpg|Ron, Chef and Trevor in GTA Online. Glitches *There is a glitch in the game where Ron sometimes appears without his hat and glasses. In cutscenes, however, he will be wearing both. In GTA Online Heists, Ron appears without his hat. *If Ron is startled, he will sometimes leave Trevor's yard. If this happens, an infinite number of Rons will enter Trevor's trailer. *If Trevor shoots all of the bottles when Ron is doing target practice, Ron will leave the yard and wander around Sandy Shores. While the player is with Ron in Sandy Shores, he can interact with Ron by verbally abusing him. Interestingly, if Ron was to wander out of the area, Ron will become an NPC and Trevor will start complimenting Ron using the same dialogue as he would towards pedestrians, such as "Hello beautiful." or "Hey there." To add to this, Ron will respond with positive feedback to the compliments. Trivia *Based on his last name, Ron could possibly be of Polish descent. *Ron wears a knee brace on his left leg. The reason for this is unknown, but it is possibly connected to Trevor. *Should the player "kill" Ron at anytime, $5000 will be withdrawn from the player's bank account to pay for Ron's medical treatment. He will then send the player a text explaining that he is using the money to pay off settlement payments. Interestingly enough, he will do this for all protagonists, despite the fact that he and Franklin Clinton never met in the story. *Ron's phone number is 328-555-0198. *The headphones that Ron wears in the official artwork resembles the Sony MDR-ZX100 and the radio that he uses is based on the Panasonic RF2200. *Interestingly, Trevor cannot call Ron to hang out but he does have the option to hang out with Jimmy. *Ron can appear at the front of the trailer making alcohol before walking away. If Trevor interacts with Ron when he walks away, he may speak to Ron as if he was an NPC, but in a friendly tone, saying lines such as "Hello, tough guy". Ron will respond to Trevor as if Trevor was a stranger. *According to the Rush Casting Call, Ron's beta name was 'Nervous' Jerry. A man named Jerry calls Ron on his radio show, as a reference to the beta name. *If Ron is attacked with a melee weapon, he will not retaliate even if he is armed with a pistol. *A random pedestrian can sometimes be seen sitting in the lawnchair relaxing outside Ron's trailer. If he is approached by any of the protagonists, he will warn the player to back off before becoming hostile. *If Trevor interacts with Ron before he leaves Sandy Shores to find Michael, the two will have polite conversations with each other, with Trevor often saying "It's Nervous Ron" and Ron replying with "and Crazy Trevor". Navigation }} pl:Ron ru:Рон Джековски Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Radio DJs